


The Right Medicine

by Nicowafer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robodick, Robot Kink, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicowafer/pseuds/Nicowafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji doesn't feel well, something is terribly wrong. But Zenyatta thinks he has the cure to what ails his favorite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Medicine

Genji sat in front of the remnants of his old life, trying desperately to ignore the tightness in his stomach. 

“Genji?” The deep, metallic voice of his master called to him, and that tightness in his stomach clenched harder. Genji kept his shoulders stiff, hoping and praying that the Omnic would think he was meditating and leave. 

“Are you all right? You left our lesson in a hurry...” Zenyatta wondered if they had delved into territory that the cyborg wasn't ready for yet. 

Genji's fists clenched in his lap. “Yes, master. I am fine. I just...don't feel well...” His voice was stiff. He had to move, wiggle, to relieve some of his tension. Unfortunately, that only seemed to exacerbate his problem. He gave a puff of steam from his nodes. 

Zenyatta didn't leave, no, he wasn't going to leave, especially now that he thought his best student was ill. He sat down slightly behind Genji, watching him with his digital array carefully tuned to the cyborg's body. 

“Are you in pain? You seem to be...very hot.” Genji cursed the robot's digital vision. 

“No, I'm just...uncomfortable.” Especially with this conversation. He scooted away from his master, trying to keep his light array under control. Those lights on his body betrayed him every time. They seemed to be beating along with his heart. Zenyatta moved closer, reaching out to place a hand on Genji's tightly clenched one. 

“Please tell me what I can do to help, Genji.” Genji shivered slightly, trying to push down all those dark thoughts in his mind. All those thoughts that bothered him in the night the closer he got with Zenyatta. They weren't right. He wasn't human any more, this shouldn't be a problem. 

“Master, please...I just...I just need to be left alone...” Genji shook off the touch of those hands he longed for, trying to keep his own hands covering his lap. 

Zenyatta understood suddenly. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he spoke. “Are you experiencing arousal?” Genji wanted to crawl in a hole and die. How did Zenyatta even know about this kind of thing??

“Yes, master, and you are not helping. Please go.” But again the robot didn't leave and scooted closer, placing his hands on his student's shoulders. 

“Do you not wish for me to help you?” Zenyatta asked, his hands were now moving oh-so slowly and gently on his shoulders making Genji's arousal all the more heated as he tried to push down a part of himself he thought lost. 

“I...I...I...I..” Genji's brain stalled a moment. “I'm not sure how. I did not even know I could feel like this anymore.” 

Zenyatta's hands moved across Genji's shoulders, metal on metal, scraping slightly, but provoking. That heat in the cyborg's body was rising in Genji's body at the touch of those hands. “I would not have offered if I did not think I could help. Or did you perhaps think that Omnic did not partake in such things?” Those hands, the hands that were always folded in such peace and reflection, stroked along Genji's shoulders, a light thumb pressing against the back of his neck and slipping just down his spine. The feeling made him shiver in want. 

The cyborg could hardly stutter out, “I wasn't sure, master.” He gulped. Pressure increased in his lower half. He wasn't sure what to do or how to do it. Not in this body. In his old life he had done things many times. Boys, girls, it hadn't mattered much. Now, he found himself attracted to an Omnic. Not that it was unheard of for a human to fall for one of their kind. It was deeply frowned upon, but not unheard of. Still, Genji was surprised at the turn his life had taken; not that he was surprised at every turn his life seemed to make. 

“We can, and do. Many of the monks do not, seeing it as something that will taint their personal harmony. But that is another way in which my brothers and I differ.” That low metallic husk was right near the side of his head, and Genji had only to turn slightly to see his master's face there as he moved to sit right behind him, thighs spread on either side of his own. The Omnic had moved so close to him, wrapping his strong metal arms around his torso, and laying his hands so gently and delicately across Genji's middle. The ninja was eager that his master move his hands down. But they lay there, stroking across his stomach, pressing the nodes on the sides of his torso, but never moving beyond there. The silence stretched between them. Genji's body let off a puff of steam. 

“Master....” His voice was halting and strained. 

“Do you wish for me to assist you, my student? I must have a verbal affirmation to continue.” Zenyatta would never do anything his student did not want fully, despite wanting so much to be close to this man he'd grown so fond of. 

Genji nodded, his helm gently scraping against the side of Zenyatta's head. “Yes, master, I would like that.” As soon as the words exited his mouth the hands moved. One floating up to stroke along his chest, pressing at the center node, while the other moved down to where all of Genji's heat and pressure was centralized. His pressure gauges were releasing more and more steam as his body worked double time to keep him from overheating. 

“If you do not like something, please tell me. I would not like to make you uncomfortable.” Especially considering the situation that found themselves in right now. And the fact that Zenyatta would adore the chance to repeat it. Genji was now pressed his shoulders into the robot's chest, his hands still pressed tightly, palm flat, on his own thighs. His posture relaxing only slightly as a hand found his heat and he gasped at the sensation. 

“I will.” He said. Zenyatta's hand was now delicately pressing and stroking along his groin. The fondling only seemed to increase the pressure. Genji lolled his head back as her imagined his master actual stroking him. Stroking his real skin, his real...well, everything. 

The hand at his chest was now moving up to stroke along his throat; to show how much trust he had in his master he made no move to stop him. The fingers stroked along his throat, along the ridges of metal and flexible material causing Genji to breath harder. The absolute trust of his student seemed to please the robot as a humming sound caught his ear. It was a sound Genji had never heard from his master before, but it was definitely a favorable one. Pleasing his master was important and Genji's light array brightened as he panted in his helm. Zenyatta's own lights were bright as he moved his hand across the others groin, as if searching out something. Genji wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he enjoyed the feeling of that robotic hand on him. Those agile fingers found their goal and pressed against the desired node. 

“Master...” Genji groaned out as something seemed to click, and Zenyatta let out a satisfied sigh. The pressure he'd felt in his groin seemed to release slightly, though the arousal was still there. He glanced down to see what had happened only to find that now his master was stroking along several inches of green noded black flexible cock. Genji's...? No...He let out a gasp and wanted to retreat. Zenyatta paused his stroking. 

“I see you did not know this was here...” Zenyatta's voice sounded only slightly irritated. The robotic hand halted it's fondling, gauging his students reaction, trying to decide if they should proceed. 

He had never heard Zenyatta sound like that. “I am sorry, master, I did not.” He couldn't even believe it. He had no idea he could still feel such things and then to have a part of himself he thought he'd lost forever. True, it was not what it once was, but it was something. It was his own. And he could feel it and his arousal heightened. 

“It is not your fault, Genji.” He blamed the people who created this body. They had designed it to mimic Omnic physiology in a way, and so he had known how to release it. But Genji should have been told all this. 

“Please, master, please don't stop...” Henji urged on Zenyatta. He wanted more than ever to do this. Now he had something to work with, something familiar. He could now relax, allow these new feelings to over take his senses. He could perhaps even pretend he was human again. Just for a moment. 

But he wasn't human, at least not completely. Even with his eyes shut he knew that. He could hear the steam leaving his seams and nodes. He could feel Zenyatta's touch in a different way. Perhaps better than he could have ever felt it as a human. The deft robotic hands touched him and knew exactly how much pressure to apply without causing him harm. Zenyatta could analyze what would be the perfect next move, stroking along the underside of his new cock, better than Genji's lust-addled brain could. 

“Oh Zenyatta...” He breathed out, his hands sliding back to grip the strong, metal thighs of his master through the other's thin pants.

“It's all right, Genji, I have you.” His metallic voice, always so calming, so soothing, was some how deeper, hotter. Genji pressed against the robot's lower half, his ass wiggling between Zenyatta's thighs. Zenyatta made a noise, somewhere between a gasp of surprise and a hollow groan as that plush ass of his student pressed against him fully. 

His ministrations to the cyborg's robotic dick became more urgent, the pace quickened. Zenyatta's plated fingers found and activated each node on Genji's cock, the lights flashing with urgency. Genji's breathing followed suit as he moaned more, bucking his hips forward. Genji could feel the arousal tightening in his stomach, the urge for release; he just had no idea what would happen. How did a robot cum? He felt as if he were about to find out. His throat tightened as he tried to talk, tried to warn his teacher. Zenyatta hushed him with a sound of air through metal, the robot still caressing his throat as he stroked him to orgasm. 

There was no messy cum to worry about, nothing to worry about but the feeling of his cock in his master's loving, firm grasp. And Genji could feel the heat reaching a pinnacle as he came, flashes of light, like fireworks going off in his brain was his reward and indication that he had reached his limit. He felt it one, two, three more times, and Zenyatta kept his hand on him the whole time, patient as ever.

Genji laid against his master for a moment, breathing harshly as he tried to regain his senses. It seemed his nervous system processors were trying to reboot from all the excitement. He turned his helm to face his master, the lights on the Omnic still brightly lit even as his own dimmed. 

“Master...I...” Zenyatta placed a gentle finger tip to the ninja's mouth piece. 

“It is all right, my student. I have wanted to do such a thing for some time with you. For you.” And now he had, though it had done nothing to sate his own arousal for the other man. If anything it had only increased his need for the cyborg.

Genji's visor lit for a moment. “Then we shall have to make up for lost time.” he said, as he shifted with ninja quickness to straddle his master's lap. “I fear I have much to learn about these things, my master.” 

Zenyatta's light array flashed with arousal and amusement as he rested his hands on Genji's hips. “Well then, how could I deny my favorite student such an education.” He teased with a metallic purr.


End file.
